


Sanûrzud

by DaydreamingSkeptic



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Background Nwalin, Class Difference, Dori is the most beautiful dwarf in all of arda, Dori takes a job as a bouncer, Just Roll With It, M/M, and can beat you the fuck up, dwarfling Ori, i think???, my first contribution to the hobbit fandom, my timeline is entirely fucked, old dwarves in love, please pay it no mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingSkeptic/pseuds/DaydreamingSkeptic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dori takes up a second job in order to pay for Ori's tutorage, but he never envisioned it coming between him and the devastatingly handsome noble that visits his shop every morning.</p><p>Basically just another way for Dori and Balin to fall in love, as they are inevitably destined to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanûrzud

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Hobbit fandom is Darlin. I am in so deep XD. This is all Iraya's fault tbh, she is a sinner and an enabler.

 "Absolutely not." Dori scowled as he placed packets of geranium tea onto the empty shelf.

"Come _on_ , why not? We both know you're qualified for the job!" Nori insisted beside him.

"Because I already _have_ a job, here. In fact, if it had escaped your memory, I own the place!"

"Yes," His brother continued, "but there's no harm in making a bit of extra, is there? Bofur needs the help, Dori, and you're perfect for it."

" _No_." He repeated, then shoved a basket of tea into Nori's arms. "And get stacking. If you're going to pester me you're going to be useful doing it."

Nori groaned, but did as his brother instructed. "What's the harm, eh?"

Dori sighed, turning to face Nori fully. "I am a tea seller. I have a good reputation to uphold. I'm not about to go...breaking up bar fights and throwing out trouble by their beards; I'll get my tunic dirty."

"Dori...we both know this place could do with a bit of a paint-job. And with Ori starting tutoring, more money's only going to come in handy."

Dori glanced around at his ever so slightly worse-for-wear little tea shop, and thought about their youngest brother, already showing signs of intelligence beyond the both of them, and had to concede that Nori was right. "Alright, I'll consider it."

"Aha!" Nori laughed in triumph, "I'll tell Bofur you're ready to start tonight!"

"Now I didn't say that-!" But his tearaway of a brother was already out the door.  
 

***

"And he said yes? Just like that?" Bofur asked incredulously, "Didn't think it was down his street, all prim and proper the way he is."

"Well, with a bit of persuasion I managed to twist his arm. Not literally. That's his job now." Nori snickered, leaning over the bar. "I think I deserve a drink, on the house."

Bofur sighed good-naturedly and pulled Nori an ale from the barrel behind him. "Don't think is going to become a regular thing, mind you." He warned, sliding it across into his friend's eager fingers.

Nori hummed happily, licking the foam from his lips. "You won't regret it, I promise. Dori's the strongest Dwarf I know; and I've had my fair share of trouble with strong Dwarves."

"Don't I know it! Seriously, you can't be bringing any more of your riff-raff into this place- whether you mean to or not!" He added when Nori made to defend himself. "As long as Dori does his job right, everything should be fine." Bofur concluded, an optimistic smile on his dimpled cheeks.  
 

***

"Sit there Ori, there's a good lad." Dori said, as he placed his youngest brother on the countertop.

"You never let Nori sit here." Ori pointed out with a satisfied grin.

"That's because Nori hasn't just had a bath, and he isn't usually wearing nice clean boots, either."

"But if he _did_ just have a bath, and he _was_ wearing nice clean boots, would you let him sit here?" Ori asked, fiddling with the hem of his tunic.

"Of course, dear." Dori replied absentmindedly, as he was in the process of opening up for the day.

"Oh, good." Ori said happily. Then, "That man is here again."

That made Dori pay attention. "Which man, dear?"

"The one with the beard."

Dori smiled at his brother, then pinched his cheek affectionately. "A lot of Dwarves have beards, Ori. You've even got your own whiskers coming through."

Ori beamed at this, raising his chin, proudly showing off his little whiskers. " _Ye-sss_ , but it's the man with the beard who you said is very important, and has a lot of money, and then you told me that I shouldn't say he has a lot of money, even though he does, and..."

Dori peered out the front window and, sure enough, there he was. Balin, son of Fundin; scholar, veteran, and Royal Advisor to King Thrain. Whom, it appeared, had taken a liking to his little shop, and as of late had begun to mill around outside before it opened, as if it were of great importance to be the first one in. And would then proceed to act utterly and inappropriately beguiling for their respective classes and simple tea shop setting.

"I suppose I had better let him in then..." Dori said, the butterflies in his stomach suddenly working themselves into a tizzy. He had to admit, though only to himself, that Mr. Balin was quite the charming, handsome gentleman. What he was doing frequenting his humble shop Dori had yet to understand.

He flipped the sign on the door to ' _Open_ ,' and waited behind the counter for the inevitable tinkle of the bell atop the door.  
 

***

Balin perused the stall outside of the tea shop, as he had done many mornings before. He listened carefully for the sound of locks being turned and the sign being flipped, and glanced, as though he wasn't deliberately waiting in that specific spot, at the open shop.

He meandered towards the door and entered the shop, closing it gently behind him. _Today's the day._ He looked up towards the counter and he felt his breath catch in his throat, like it always did.

That first glimpse of the beautiful dwarf never ceased to amaze him, never ceased to make his heart stutter and swell in his chest. _Oh, he is magnificent._ Balin thought wistfully, walking around the shelves as though he didn't know the place down to every last stone. He wandered the little room for as long as he thought he could get away with, and then, gathering his resolve, made his way towards the counter.

Balin showed a mask of nonchalant charm and ease, smiling at the little dwarfling peering up at him from behind the counter. "And what might your name be, lad?" He asked.

"Ori," The child grinned up at him, tugging on his father's? Brother's? Uncle's? Trousers to be picked up. The dwarf did so and held him against his hip, gracing Balin with the most radiant smile when he said, "How may I help you, Sir?"

Balin was lost for a moment, gazing at the intricate mithril braids of the dwarf's hair and beard, wondering how lovely it would be to unravel them all and see it fall against his bare shoulders. "Good morning." He replied, quickly recovering from his absence of mind. "I was wondering which tea you would suggest I buy if I were having somebody...of a certain interest, come to call."

He looked _flustered._ "Oh, well, that all depends, I really couldn't say-"

"Dori's favourite is lavender!" The dwarfling, Ori, happily interjected.

"Then lavender it will have to be." Balin decided with a wink to the helpful child. "Mister Dori," he addressed him, relishing the sound of the dwarf's name on his tongue. _Imagine how it would sound cried out in ecstasy,_ his filthy mind supplied. "he is your...?"

"Brother." Dori replied, setting Ori back down on the floor.

"Ah. I have a younger brother too, though not as young as this little one. I fear he is already a head taller than I."

"Well my other brother is tall too, because he puts his hair in big spikes that reach really high!" Ori enthused, running around the side of the counter to talk to Balin.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah! He's really fun, but he's not at home a lot because he likes to travel everywhere. But when he comes back he always tells me about all the adventures he went on!"

"Well, he sounds very exiting indeed." Balin agreed. "How about you help me find the lavender tea then?"

"Okay!" Ori agreed cheerfully, and hopped off to show Balin the way, Dori following behind them anxiously.

"Mister Fundinson, Sir." Dori began tentatively, "What I meant to say, before, is that the type of tea you wish to purchase really depends on the taste of the person you are buying it for."

"Well," Balin turned to Dori, putting on the most charming smile he could muster, "apparently he is rather fond of lavender."  
 

***

It was Ori's little gasp that brought Dori out of his stupor. "Ori, go into the back and finish that lovely drawing you were showing me earlier."

"Alright..." He said dubiously, sending suspicious looks between the older dwarves, but did as he was told.

"Mr Fundinson, I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand." Dori said, not allowing himself to contemplate the truth of the situation. Yes, knew he was, supposedly, classically beautiful. And yes, back in his youth he did have suitors lining up to get their shot at him; but it simply couldn't be!

"If you will forgive me for bringing social matters into the workplace," Balin began, "I would very much like to request an evening of your time."

Dori remained silent, his brain working in overdrive in order to process the information. _Mr Fundinson, a noble, wishes to spend time with me?_

"For romantic pursuits, you understand." He clarified, when Dori didn't reply.

 _For romantic pursuits!_ Oh, how he could have swooned. "Oh, my, well." Was all he managed in response.

"This evening, perhaps? If you do not have prior engagements that is." Balin suggested, the hopeful gleam in his eyes betraying his nonchalant demeanour.

 _No._ Dori thought frantically, dread settling heavy in his stomach. _No, not tonight, any time but tonight!_ He couldn't very well tell Mr Fundinson, a man of status and nobility, that the reason he could not spend an evening was because he had taken a job as...as...a muscle! A guard for the common folk! _He would think I'm rough!_

The fear must have shown in his eyes, because Balin looked concerned. "Please say if I have overwhelmed you, Mr Dori, it was quite the unexpected proposition."

Dori gathered his wits about him and put on, a what he hoped didn't appear too forced, smile. "No, no, Sir, I am quite in possession of all my faculties, thank you very much." _Oh dear, that sounded far too curt!_ He gulped and forged on, wishing with an ache in his heart to get this over with. "I'm afraid I must decline your offer, as I am previously occupied. You see, my brother, Ori, he cannot be left alone at his age-"

"Oh, I'm sure you can find someone to watch over the wee lad for a few short hours?"

"Not at such short notice I'm afraid!" Dori replied quickly, sounding strained even to his own ears.

Balin averted his eyes in defeat, trying not to let his disappointment affect him so. "Ah, I see. I will say that it is a great shame, but I understand. The little ones come first, aye."

"I'm sorry, I just-" Dori began anxiously, not even sure why he was apologising. He had never felt the need to placate previous suitors he had turned away, and there had been a fair number of them.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I will purchase the tea and be on my way."

Dori made to protest, but Balin stopped him with a somewhat sad, "A dwarf can always hope."

Balin bought the tea in relative silence, save for the sounds of money being exchanged and Dori clearing his throat, and the, "Good day," he offered before turning to leave.  
 

***

"Oh, this is completely ridiculous." Dori huffed, as he stood in front of his mirror, wearing his least favourite tunic that he hadn't worn in years, trousers that had been sewn back together so many times that he wouldn't mind them getting ripped, and his sturdiest pair of boots out of the two that he owned. They weren't exactly...poor, he mused, not anymore, but he certainly remembered falling on bad times, especially whilst their mother was still alive.

"No, no, you look fine! No one'll recognise you, if that's what you're worried about." Nori encouraged, leaning against the doorframe. "Dwarrows frequenting Bofur's place aren't the type to visit a tea shop." He said conspiratorially. "It's all the miners and the like."

"And you're sure Ori's happy at his uncle's?"

"Yes, yes!"

"Excellent." Dori replied succinctly, swallowing down the bubbling anxiety.  
 

***

"Rejected." Balin said, staring morosely into his pint of ale, swirling its golden contents around the sides. "Brother, I haven't been rejected since I was eighty-two."

Dwalin sat beside him at the bar, consoling his older brother on the events of that morning. "I'm sure he wasn't as wonderful as you thought he was. Perhaps it's for the best."

"Don't be ridiculous," Balin snapped disapprovingly, "he was nothing short of perfection and you would do well to remember it. I was a fool to think that such a beautiful, independent dwarf would want to be shackled to an old noble like me."

Dwalin laughed at that, calling Bofur over for another drink. "Now _you're_ the one being ridiculous."

"Boy troubles, eh?" Bofur said good-naturedly, sliding over a second ale.

"Aye. I'm too old for this." Balin replied wryly.

"Go on, who's caught your eye?" He asked curiously, leaning over the bar.

Balin sighed, debating whether it was worth sullying Dori's good name by revealing his infatuation. _Well, Bofur wouldn't know him anyway, so where's the harm?_ "A Mr. Dori, owns the tea shop off the west market."

A wide grin stretched across Bofur's face.

"What?" Dwalin asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't give up hope just yet."  
 

***

The evening had gone, miraculously, without incident so far. Dori had arrived expecting chaos and violence, his mind having concocted all of the worst case scenarios in its overactive nervousness. Instead, the patrons of Bofur's public house seemed to be, if rowdy and on the coarse side, generally benign.

Dori hadn't been posted on the door as he expected, as Bofur said it might put people off, and he didn't want Dori getting too much negative attention on his first night.

"You're quite a looker, if y'don't mind me sayin' there." He had commented offhandedly.

And so Dori was free to mill about the establishment, on the look out for any trouble but able to blend into the jovial crowd, something he was only too happy to do.

That was, perhaps, why neither Dori nor Balin spotted each other amongst the fray. That is, of course, until trouble did rear its ugly head.  
 

***

"Oh, for Mahal's sake." Dwalin said, standing up from his stool at the bar with a growl.

"Sit down brother, what is it?" Balin sighed, used to his sibling's hot temper.

"It's that sneaky, thieving rat that escaped me after I'd chased him around the entirety of the bloody eastern quarter! And he had the cheek to proposition me too!"

Balin refrained from snorting into his beer, though it was a near thing. "I do hope you declined his kind offer."

Dwalin turned incredulously to his brother, apparently having missed the irony. "Of course I did, I would never partake in such unprofessional dealings."

"Good for you, brother, now do sit back down." Balin said. "You are off duty, therefore he is of no concern of yours. And besides, you don't seem to be the only dwarf he's caught the attention of."

The brothers watched warily as Nori, for who else could Dwalin have been speaking about, was followed by a hooded figure whom then turned and signalled to two others.

"Tell Bofur. The little fellow is about to be jumped." Balin instructed urgently.  
 

***

Bofur spotted the three menacing figures almost immediately, grimacing at the sheer size of them, the ringleader coming up to at least five foot and being almost as wide as he was tall.

He gestured Dori over and pointed them out, explaining as calmly as he could, "Now don't panic, but there's three lads who look like they're after your brother. You're up!" He said encouragingly, patting him on the back, "And if you need reinforcements, give us a shout!"  
 

***

Of course it would be his fool of a brother that would cause mischief, leaving a trail of angry brutes seeking vengeance in his wake. Dori did try to overlook Nori's criminal tendencies, but it was awfully difficult when he was stood between said angry brutes and his wayward brother.

He stepped in front of the ringleader, and looked him directly in his hard, beady eyes- which was quite a task considering he was almost a foot taller that Dori. "I would request that you fine gentlemen either reconsider whatever disruptive intentions you may have, or I will have to ask that you leave."

A nasty smirk spread across the dwarf's face, his companions grinning madly and snickering to each other. "Don't you worry your pretty little head over what our intentions are."

Dori narrowed his eyes at the statement, and then he had the utter _nerve_ to grab Dori's hip with his massive hand and attempt to force him out of the way.

It's safe to say that the noise the dwarf made when Dori yanked the hand off his person and crushed it in a vice-like grip certainly turned a few heads. The dwarf cradled his broken hand against his chest, reeling back and staring at Dori in horror, whilst the other two advanced upon their new enemy.  
 

***

Balin's throat ran dry as he watched- _no, it couldn't be-_ Dori, his sweet tea seller, the gentle, proper dwarf he so admired, display an incredible degree of strength and courage, reducing the massive dwarf to a weak, whimpering mess. He cowered away as his lackeys advanced, and Dori only stood fast, squaring his shoulders and planting himself firmly on the ground.

The first dwarf took a swing at Dori, and he ducked the blow as his brother whipped round to come to his aid. Nori was smaller than average, but he was quick and nimble, and distracted the second dwarf easily by darting around him.

Dori placed a hard punch to his attacker's stomach, and Balin watched in awe as the dwarf crumpled in on himself and fell forward, bent double and wheezing.

"Two down, one to go." Dwalin commented beside him. "By Mahal, a looker _and_ strong as a battle ram, now he's a good catch. Maybe you should ask him for a pint to get your mind off of that poncy tea seller who thinks he's too good for you."

Balin turned to his brother with his most sardonic expression, " _That_ , Dwalin, is Dori."

"Oh."  
 

***

It really was astounding how easily his younger brother caused mayhem, Dori thought, as he helped said brother take down the last of the thugs. With Nori having jumped around his shoulders to overbalance him, and a swift and sharp kick to back of the knees from Dori, the dwarf went down, cursing and writhing underneath where Dori had him pinned to the floor, knee jammed firmly into his back and wrists held tight.

"Nori! Put that knife away or so help me Mahal..." He snapped, and Nori grumbled as he reluctantly returned the weapon to where it had been stashed up his sleeve.

"It was only an incentive for him to stay still..." He replied sulkily, but got up from where he was crouched at the brute's head, and jumped back to avoid the gob of spit that the snarling, angry dwarf sent his way. "Oi, ya shit!" Nori shouted, "Get up, out!"  
 

***

"I think, brother, that might be your cue." Balin nudged, so Dwalin did as suggested and went to help escort the trouble makers out, flashing his credentials and doing his best to calm the excitable crowd. He was unable to arrest the dwarves however, as they hadn't actually done any damage, and so Dwalin saw fit to join Dori in grabbing them by their collars and hurling them out the door. Dwalin admitted that he was impressed when Dori got his dwarf to land further away.

Nori came to watch the beaten dwarves scurry away into the dark, his knife dancing from hand to hand, "Yeahhh, and don't come back!" He shouted after them. Then, turning to Dwalin, a devilish smirk on his sneaky little face, "Come on then Big Boy, fancy a drink?"

With Dwalin occupied trailing after the 'sneaky, thieving rat,' looking not dissimilar to a lovestruck pup, Balin decided to approach Dori.

"Excuse me, Mr Dori, but are you alright? That looked like quite the altercation." The look of shock, dread, and bewilderment that earned him wasn't quite what Balin was hoping for, but he took it in stride nonetheless. "Not that you couldn't handle yourself, of course; in fact, that was a most impressive display if I may take the liberty of saying so." _Oh dear me, he's fixing his braids. Contain yourself, old man._

Dori gathered his wits and replied, "I am very well, thank you, Sir. And oh, it was nothing, just doing my job." _Excellent, now you sound both arrogant and common._ "But might I ask what you are doing here?" _Stupid question, like it's any of your business._

"In all honesty, I was drowning my sorrows in the bottom of a mug." Balin conceded, bowing his head in admittance. "But, now that I've witnessed your frankly astonishing feat of combat, my mood has been irrepressibly brightened." He finished with a smile, hoping that he didn't sound cloying.

"Oh my, well. Thank you." Dori smiled, looking down at the floor, "I get it from my mother."

"Your strength, or your beauty?"

Dori glanced up to see Balin smiling at him like he was the only dwarf in the room.

"Perhaps," Balin began tentatively, "some time when you aren't working-"

"Yes!" Dori blurted, "I mean...my schedule is quite busy, what with the shop, so..."

"How is Sunday morn for you? Around eleven? We could go to the gardens, pack a picnic, share luncheon?"

"That would be most amenable, thank you, Mr Fundinson."

"Oh, there's no need to thank me, it will be my pleasure." He stepped closer to Dori and reached for his hand, "And I think it is due time to drop the formalities, please, call me Balin." He leaned over and placed a kiss atop the bruising knuckles, smoothing them with his thumb before letting go.

Balin tutted disapprovingly, "Do take care of yourself, won't you?"

"Yes, yes of course." Dori agreed, blushing, smoothing his tunic.

"Good. Please do let me know if you can't make it. I will...see you around." And, with a smile and a wink, he turned and left.

Dori went back to his job, heart beating just that little bit faster.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, it'll make my day. :)


End file.
